


makikoigami | Advent Drabble #15 - Captain America

by MakikoIgami



Series: Makiko Igami's Advent Drabbles 2013 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes a stroll through New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	makikoigami | Advent Drabble #15 - Captain America

Walking down the streets of New York had a calming effect on him, although it felt like it was something out of the science fiction novels Steve had read when he was younger. Everything was so bright and loud and shiny, he didn't know if this was really the city that he had once called home or if he had landed in an entirely different universe.

He walked down the Central Park and watched children playing, even though there was no snow yet, but that could change every day now. He smiled at them, shoving his hands deeper into his pocket and hiding his cold face in the scarf that Coulson had given him on St. Nicholas Day. It was a nice scarf, nicer than anything else he had ever owned so he had promised to treasure it, making the other man's ears turn red. Steve didn't think much about it, he even ignored Tony's snide comment about man crushes and such because he was genuinely happy about the present that he had received, even if the stars and stripes theme of it may have been a little too much, even for him.

Unknowingly, his feet had carried him to the place where once had been a secret hideout, where he had been turned into what he was now. He felt a pang of guilt remembering the shots that he got and that the formula had turned out considerably well on him, but turned out to be so strange on Schmidt and Banner, as he stared at the spot where once would be a tobacco store, but was now... something else entirely.

He wondered briefly if the secret rooms were still there, but knowing S.H.I.E.L.D from what he had gathered in his short time around, they probably still used that, even if it had been destroyed completely once.

"Peggy," he breathed, remembering how awkward he had been around her. Each and every time they talked. He lowered his gaze and continued walking, allowing himself to reminisce about easier times, although they had been just as weird. But at least then he had known who the good guys were and who the bad guys and nobody had planned to annihilate the US population with an atomic bomb from within. And he had been able to do something against the threat from outside.

He blinked as he realized that his fingers had found their way to his lips, touching where he had felt his first and only kiss and he felt his face grow hotter. So that was what Stark had meant when he had been talking about man crushes, huh? A full grown man blushing like a girl, that was pretty unmanly, huh? But then again, women were probably stronger than men anyway, at least Peggy never held back in showing everyone that she didn't care whose ass she kicked. He was glad to see that it seemed to be a normal thing these days because Natasha was obviously more capable than any of the guys in his team.

Shoving his hand back into the jacket's pocket, Steve made an angry turn, just to realize that he was walking down towards the harbor. He stopped walking, heaved a heavy sigh and turned on his heel to start walking back to the center of the city, following an earlier invitation by Tony who had dropped that he would be holding a small Christmas party in the Stark Tower later this evening and while he knew that alcohol wouldn't work on him, talking to these other people would be a welcome distraction.

He blinked, then looked up to find that snow had started falling. And despite the fact that the last time he had seen snow he was going to be buried underneath it for almost a century, he couldn't help but smile. Snow had the ability to make everything look softer, put icing where there was dirt and turn even the shadiest corners into something entirely beautiful. His fingers itched to sketch the Statue of Liberty with a snow dress, but that could wait. A few hours, maybe days and he would have the perfect model.

But first: Stark and his stupid party. Steve wanted to see if he could find out a little more about the mannerisms of this time so that he wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb anymore.

And maybe... maybe Stark even knew what had happened to Peggy after the war.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been to New York; if I had, I'd've probably written in more detail what you would see. Also - other than in several movies - I hope it wasn't not too random.


End file.
